


Failure

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood, Capture, Child Abuse, Crying, Deliberate Badfic, Helpless!Zuko, M/M, Mood Whiplash, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pain, Punishment, Rape Aftermath, Rape As Love, Revenge, Suffering, Unfortunate Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Blue Spirit was caught before he could escape with Aang? What will Zhao do to Zuko?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

It didn't work.

He'd tried his damndest to escape with the Avatar, but it didn't work. Instead, he'd been caught and taken to the dungeons while the Avatar was shackled once again. A victory for Zhao. Zhao, who was personally escorting him to the dungeons for interrogation and punishment.

He would tell Father. Father would have him killed.

Zuko was terrified.

"Well, well, well," Zhao sneered. "Let's see what's under this little mask, shall we?" Before Zuko could protest the mask was forcibly lifted from his face, and Zhao's sneer became an outright leer of anger, disgust, fascination. "Prince Zuko, the little banished failure. I wonder what your father would say about this? If he knew his disgrace of a son foiled an important lieutenant's capture of the Avatar?"

"You wouldn't." Zuko, despite his hands being cuffed, managed to lift them to hit Zhao in the nose before spitting in his face. "Fuck you, asshole."

Zhao wiped the spit away and glared sharply at him before delivering such a slap to his face.

"You are _worthless,_ " he said. "And you will be punished and put in your place for what you have done!" Zuko's heart raced in fear as Zhao began to remove his clothes.

"What are you-"

"I will make sure you never foil my plans again, _Prince._ " And before Zuko could respond his own clothes were torn off and he was slammed hard against the brick wall, Zhao's hands gripping his shoulders tightly enough to bruise the skin before one let go, reaching down to grasp his terrified erection. Zuko flushed with shame, knowing he did not want to be aroused by any of this.

"Stop!" he begged. "Let go of me, you bastard!"

"No. You seem to want this more than you let on," Zhao said, squeezing his manhood. Zuko wept in fear, which earned him another smack to the face. "Silence!" the sideburned one roared. "You will remain quiet while I punish you, or I will make it much worse!" And without any warning or preparation he felt a thick, hard length forcing its way between the cleft of his rear. _No no no no no no no no-_

The hard shaft thrust its way into Zuko's virgin anus, and Zuko howled in pain as he felt flesh tear, felt blood leaking from where he'd been punctured. The lieutenant's fingernails dug into his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood as he thrust harder and faster, his teeth sinking into Zuko's other shoulder. Suddenly, Zuko realized he was still hard and getting close. _No! I can't be enjoying this, I can't!_ But he started to moan as Zhao kept fucking him with all his might and soon he was sobbing, his weeping, trembling erection spurting his release onto the hands of his rapist...no, his _lover._

This was not love. But inside he was enjoying being manhandled in such a way! When Zhao ejaculated forcefully into him, he swooned, collapsing against the taller man's strong chest. The lieutenant gasped, looking shocked.

"Prince?"

"I'm sorry," Zuko wept, "for all the terrible things I did and said tonight. I was wrong. I deserved this!" Suddenly he saw the older man's expression soften. Zhao carefully picked him up and carried him to his chambers, which surprised the young prince. "Huh?"

"Forgive me," Zhao whispered. "I acted rashly. Prince Zuko, for years I have lusted after you, and tonight I expressed my feelings in the worst way. Can you ever forgive me, even though I don't deserve it?" He was nearly weeping now and Zuko felt his heart grow warm. Zhao cared for him! Suddenly nothing else mattered, even Father or the Avatar.

"Of course I forgive you," he said softly, stroking the older man's cheek. "You only meant to love me."

"Prince Zuko, from now on I will always be gentle with you. I promise."

"Oh, Zhao..."

The sideburned one helped him to the bath, where he lovingly sponged him clean and applied salve to the wounds on his abused anus. Five scars surrounded it, but they would heal in time. After they were done with the bath, Zhao carried him to bed and laid down beside him. His lover. His now-gentle lover who would never harm him again. He leaned against Zhao's strong chest, and they shared their first kiss before drifting into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that took a whole different turn! ^_^;;;;; But I couldn't leave it like that, poor Zuko all broken and alone, and Zhao's a big softie-pie underneath, hehehehe. <3 <3 <3 So I made them a couple!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Failure - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243709) by [Official Bad Bang Pinch Hitter - age 5 (AdaptationDecay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/Official%20Bad%20Bang%20Pinch%20Hitter%20-%20age%205)




End file.
